Abstract The Center of Research Translation on the Osteoimmunology of Bone Infection (CoRTOBI) is the evolution of two highly successful programs (AOTrauma Clinical Priority Program on Bone Infection (AO-CPP); and NIAMS P50 CORT AR54041 ?Translating Molecular Signal Pathways to Orthopaedic Trauma Care?), which are run by multidisciplinary teams of investigators in the University of Rochester Center for Musculoskeletal Research. To capitalize on the salient strengths of these programs, the CoRTOBI now proposes to advance the basic and translational scientific and technological discoveries from the AO-CPP on S. aureus infection of bone and host immunity, using the proven administrative structure of the P50 CORT. In so doing, the proposed CoRTOBI Administrative Core will bring together renowned experts in microbial pathogenesis & genetics, antibiotic drug discovery, material science, tissue engineering, immunology, bone pathology, biostatistics and orthopaedic surgery, who are dedicated to the goals of improved prevention, diagnosis, and treatments for osteomyelitis patients. The Administrative Core will provide operational and fiscal management of the CoRTOBI. It will also support the clinical research and biostatistical needs of the Projects and Research Core, facilitate communications, run the enrichment programs, and implement a Pilot and Feasibility Project Program. Dr. Edward Schwarz will serve as the Director. He will be assisted by Dr. Hani Award (Associate Director), Dr. Stephen Kates (Director of the Clinical Research Sub-Core), and Dr. Christopher Beck (Director of the Biostatistics Sub-Core). These Directors will be advised by a Steering Committee, an Internal Advisory Committee (IAB), and an External Advisory Committee (EAB). The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: Aim 1. Govern the entire CoRTOBI, which includes administration of personnel, financial oversight, and quality controls on services and research progress through evaluations at scheduled meetings. Aim 2. Foster communications between CoRTOBI Project & Core investigators, the IAC & EAC, our NIH funded CTSAs, NIH/NIAMS Program staff, and the greater scientific community. Aim 3. Coordinate cost-effective access to the HBMI and BBMTI Cores supported by The University of Rochester Resource-Based Center for Musculoskeletal Biology & Medicine; NIAMS P30 AR069655. Aim 4. Establish a Pilot and Feasibility Project Program (PFPP) in Bone Infection that will synergize with our CTSAs and NIAMS P30 Pilot Project Programs. Aim 5. Provide enrichment opportunities for CoRTOBI investigators, bone infection researchers, orthopaedic surgeons, and the larger scientific and lay communities.